Time Changes Us
by AngeliqMythos
Summary: Kagome and Katherine became friends.Kagome was changed.She had a quest to finish 500years back and gets trappes there.How much has Kagome changed when they meet again in Mystic Falls?They meet after Katherine decides to help Elena with the Klaus problem.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Diaries unfortunately. If I did Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be toghether, just like Damon and Elena.**

**Prologue**

Kagome sat in a cafe drinking hot cocoa. She was wondering when Katherine will arrive, when said person walked in and sat across her. They had met a bit more than 6 months ago, when Kagome had sensed some wierd energy that happened to come from Katherine. At first both had been weary of the other, but they gradually warmed up to eachother, by now they had a rather strong friendship.

Kagome had told Katherine about her time travel, and that she was sick of Inuyasha constantly running between her and Kikyo. Katherine in turn told her of her past, what her real name was, all the 'evil' deeds she had done and who changed her. Kagome happily called Katherine Katarina, since it was easyer for her to pronounce, plus it seemed Katherine liked that she was called that.

So here they were sitting across eachother and both studying the other. Around a month ago, after some discussion, Katarina agreed to turn Kagome into a vampire and give her the daylight ring. Kagome had grown tired of being the only weak one amongst her traveling companions. She was tired of Inuyasha's constantly comparing her to Kikyo...Anyway they were here to close the deal. Kagome took another sip from her cup and told Katarina „Since I still have to finish my quest, how about I contact you as soon as I can?" Katarina pondered for a while, she had taked a liking to the 19-year-old young woman, then nodded „I suppose that's for the best. I'll give you my number after I've changed you." Kagome beamed at her, ever since she cought Inuyasha slipping out of camp some nights to see Kikyo, she rarely smiled, but thanks to Katarina she was smiling more often though. Kagome continued talking after she remembered something „You know after I've collected the jewel, the well will most likely close...I'll have to wait 500 years to see you again, foor you it'll be around 2-3 years...At least we'll be around the same age then!" Katarina chuckled, but was still sad that her friend had to suffer alone for that long alone. Katarina didn't even try to hide her saddness as she replied „At least I won't be the only old one...I'm sorry that you have to wait...I really am." Kagome smiled sadly and just nodded her thanks for her friends concern. Katarina then continued in a lighter tone „Well then lets get thiis done! Shall we go?" Kagome nodded and both stood, payed for te bill and left hand-in-hand. Today was the day Katarina was going to change her into a vampire...

**5 Days Later:**

Kagome had suprisingly almost all her insticts under control, the speed was something she was having a hard time though. You'd think with all the experience she has had with speed-sitting on Inuyasha's back whle runing-she'd have no problem, but she had accidentally injured herself at least 4 times because she underestimated her they were standing before Kagome's familys shrine, they hugged eachother tightly and Kagome whispered „I hope the centuries will pass fast!" They then parted and Katarina smiled before disappearing.

Kagome walked towards her home, standing behind the door she took a deep unnecessary breath and walked inside. She could hear her brother-Souta-playing video games, her grandfather at the attic looking for a scroll most likely and her mother in the kitchen. That's where she decided to go first, her mother was always understanding, so she stood behind the counter and waited for her mother to turn around. When Kun-Loon finally turned around she sat and motioned her daughter to sit as well, after noticing Kagomes serious face. Kagome look her mother in the eyes and decided to put things bluntly „I'm going back for the final battle. The well most likely will close after the jewel's complete." her mother nodded understandingly, so Kagome continued „But don't worry we'll meet again, quite soon. I can't die anymore after all." Now Kun-Loon was a confused and curious „How? It would be 500 years. Unless you were turned into a demon?" Kagome shook her head „No... Not a demon, not a demon...Something...Else.." Kun-Loon looked at her daugher who had stopped smiling a few years ago, but lately had started smiling again and asked „What then?" Kagome inderstood her mothers worry so she replied „Vampire, I got turned recently. My sire was a nice person, though easily misjudged." Kun-Loon nodded, looked once again her daughter over and said „When you see her again, thank her for me will you?You've been more happy these past months. By the way, you don't sparkle do you?" Kagome laughed really hard after hearing her question. Hearing her sisters laughter brought Souta and grandpa to the kitchen. After she had calmed down enough to speak she replied „NO! Thank heavens for that! I don't think I would've survived if I would." Both males raised an eyebrow in question, but before either could ask what the were discussing, Kun-Loon sighed in relief „Thank God! Think how awful it would've been if you did sparkle." Souta finally had enough of the cnfusion and asked „What are you talking about?" Before Kagome could reply, her mother said „Kagome's a vampire." a heavy silence settled in the room 'til Souta yelled „Cool!" and started to inspect her sister more closely. Her midnight colored hair was longer, thicker, wavyer and now to the knees, her blue eyes were now now even more intense, her skin was pale-but that was expected-and she seemed slightly more curvy, not that she wasn't before. Kagome's grandfather walked away muttering something about vampire legends and so on. When they were sure he was out of earshot they burst out laughing, After calming down, Kagome told her brother as well that she was leaving and that they'd meet again soon. She packed and went to the wellhouse, looking back fo the last time she jumped in, waiting for the 500 years to pass...

A/N:Please be kind...This is kind of my first fanfiction I've written...You can see I like the dots...Anyway please R&R!


End file.
